This Is A Whole New Ball Game
by QueensFinest
Summary: Barden High School just got a whole lot more interesting upon the arrival of two softball players. Leaving their apartment in Manhattan for a house in Atlanta, they hope what happens in New York City stays in New York City. But the past sure has a habit of biting you in the ass.
1. Chapter 1

"Let's go, ladies! Hustle, hustle!" Coach Daniels blew her whistle as her softball team ran laps around the field. It was her favorite time of the year, tryouts for the upcoming season. "If you want any chance of becoming a Barden Cyclone I suggest you pick up the pace - I'm talking to _you_, Wilson!" Her hopes of building the perfect team again this year were slowly diminishing as she watched the teenagers' flushed faces as they pushed through the final lap. Coach Daniels sighed, averting her eyes before they settled upon two unfamiliar faces, focused and at ease as they swept through the last few feet without so much as a drip of sweat on their foreheads. Perhaps there _was_ hope.

"Hey, who are the new girls?" Chloe asked. With an arm across her chest, she pressed the back of her fist just above her elbow, stretching her shoulder. She glanced down at Aubrey and Stacie who, along with the rest of their squad, were sitting with their legs outstretched, their hands reaching for their toes.

Stacie grinned mischievously, "Beca and Emily Mitchell. They just transferred here from New York."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, "How the hell do you know that?" Finally sitting back and reaching beside her for her thermos, taking a few sips of water. She chuckled as her lips touched the rim when Stacie winked and shrugged her shoulder.

"I know everything about anything." Stacie said, bringing her knees up to her chest, "Plus, Emily's in my History class and Mrs. Thomas did that thing where she asked Emily to introduce herself." She looked back towards the field where the softball players were now crowded in the dugout, drinking water and talking amongst themselves. Beca and Emily stood in a corner and the taller brunette beamed as she spoke to her sister while Beca smirked and squinted her eyes as the suns glare forced her to avert her gaze. "They're really cute, though. Expect an update by lunch."

"You're unbelievable." Aubrey laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh! The tryouts are about to start!" Chloe chimed in. She plopped down between Aubrey and Stacie and crossed her legs.

The softball players dispersed around the field to their positions and Coach Daniels took a seat in the dugout, a clipboard on her lap and a pen in her hand. She watched attentively as the game unfolded, the pitcher threw the first pitch and with an early swing, the first strike was called.

"Nice one, Wilson!" Coach Daniels praised the senior.

The catcher tossed the ball back to the mound and Amy smiled. The blonde straightened her cap and exhaled through her mouth. Raising her leg and swinging her arm around and forward, she sent the ball beaming towards home plate, curving at the last second. The player at bat swung hard and fast, only the sound of the ball's velocity coming to a stop in the glove of the catcher crouched behind her was her first indicator that it was now strike two.

"Look alive, Edwards!" Coach Daniels called out. "Strike two!"

Jessica gulped. She tightened her grip around her bat and let out a long sigh.

"Come on, girl. Where's your spunk at?" The catcher chuckled.

"Shut up, CR!"

Jessica glared forward, keeping her eyes trained on the ball as it came speeding towards her for the third time. She brought the bat up and with a great force, Jessica swung. This time the crack of the ball coming into contact with the bat brought the crowd to a cheer. The ball shot up towards center field, bouncing off the grass as Beca sprinted towards it. The brunette slid forward with her leg bent, scooping the ball into her glove with the sight of Jessica making her way towards second base in her peripheral vision. Beca bounced back up to her feet and threw the ball to Emily who stood at second base. Emily caught the ball and in a swift motion she tagged Jessica just as the blonde came sliding in to the base.

"OUT!"

Coach Daniels lowered her sunglasses and smirked as the Mitchell sisters smiled at one another. With a few scribbles on her clipboard, Coach Daniels returned her attention to the game, keeping a close eye on the new additions to Barden High.

* * *

"You got one hell of an arm there, new girl." Amy approached Beca with a raised hand, the brunette meeting the high five at the last second, "Let's see how you are behind the bat."

"Right, uh, thanks." Beca smirked.

"What's your name?" Amy crossed her arms and squinted.

"Beca."

"Beca Robinson? Jeter?" Amy waved her hands, gesturing Beca to continue.

"Mitchell." Beca smirked, she found the blonde rather amusing. "And that tall drink of water over there is my younger sister Emily." She nodded towards the taller brunette who was talking to Jessica and Cynthia Rose.

"Younger? That's ironic." Amy grinned, lightly swatting Beca on the arm to assure her that it was a joke. She noticed her friends mingling with Emily and motioned for Beca to join her as she began walking towards them, "Come on, then."

Beca nodded and followed Amy across infield until they reached the dugout where their team was taking a quick breather before the next half of the inning. Emily smiled upon seeing her sister and excitedly waved her other.

"Guys, this is my older sister Beca."

Beca smiled. Pressing her lips tightly together and awkwardly waved, "Hello."

"I'm Jessica. This is Cynthia Rose - "

"People call me CR." The catcher reached over with a closed fist and Beca instinctively bumped hers against it.

"Bec, I was just telling them about our team back in New York."

Jessica nodded, "They lost two awesome players. You guys were great out there." She playfully glared up at Emily, "I'll make it to the base next time. You better hold me to that." Emily laughed.

"Why'd you guys leave anyway?" Cynthia Rose asked.

Beca blinked. She looked down at her glove and fiddled with the strap.

"Kind of a long story."

"Oh, shouldn't we get ready for the next inning? It looks like coach is just about wrapping up." Emily said innocently, Beca gave her a small smile.

They looked over at Coach Daniels, the woman stood in front of home plate with her whistle between her fingers while she wrapped up the conversation with one of the players.

"Alright, ladies. Back to your positions. Let's see here," Coach Daniels looked through her clipboard at the starting lineup, "Beca Mitchell." She looked back up and scanned the group until her eyes fell on Beca who was maneuvering her way through the crowd, her batting helmet already placed. Coach Daniels smirked, intrigued to see how skilled the teenager was at the plate.

Beca tapped the end of her bat against both tips of her cleats, waving it from side to side before she gave a nod to the pitcher that she was ready.

"Let's go, Beca!" Emily cheered. Amy and Cynthia Rose joined in, stomping their feet and only coming to a halt once the pitcher threw the first pitch.

Beca's eyes squinted slightly and her leg raised just a bit from the ground, with a swing so effortless but strong she sent the ball towards right field. The players that were seated in the dugout immediately jumped to their feet and pressed themselves against the fence, urging Beca to run.

"Oh shit - ! " Stacie exclaimed, watching Beca skid passed first base while the right fielder dove to catch the ball only to have it bounce over her open gloved hand.

Aubrey's mouth fell agape when Beca quickly looked over her shoulder, seeing the opposing players begin to pass the ball, and made the quick decision to slide for third base. Beca was quick to get back to her feet, her cleats firmly planted on the plate just as the third baseman was about to tag her. The cheerleaders cheered for the softball player who looked over at them with a smile.

"Woo!" Stacie cheered, sending Beca a wink which was earned a smirk in return.

Chloe smiled when Beca's gaze finally fell on her. The redhead tilted her head and clapped, and Beca turned away with a grin. She took a few steps off the base and hunched forward on her knees, focused on home plate as Amy stepped forward.

Stacie squealed and whispered to her friends, "She has a booty!"

"Don't be a perv!" Aubrey scolded.

"I'm bringing you home, Mitchell!" Amy called out to the brunette. The pitch was served and Amy watched as it flew near the bottom corner of the box she stood in the middle of. She stepped back and tapped her bat against the ground.

"Ball one!" Coach Daniels cried.

Amy stepped back onto the plate and waited for the next pitch. Once it was thrown and she was satisfied with where it was going, she crouched and held her bat horizontally and successfully tapped the ball into play. The ball bounced and the pitcher jerked forward while Beca sprinted down towards home plate. The pitcher picked up the ball and in a panic looked between Amy and Beca who were running down both ends of the diamond. In a haste, the pitcher passed the ball down towards the catcher just as Beca pushed off her feet and slid forward on her stomach, causing a cloud of dirt to burst around her and the catcher.

Coach Daniels watched as Beca's gloved hand reached home plate before the catcher was able to swing their arm down for the tag.

"Safe!"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, guys. I'll stop it here just for y'all to see what I have in mind. Let me know if you want me to continue and what your thoughts are! I have a ton of ideas for this. **

**Hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm so glad I got so many positive feedback for this story. I'll definitely be updating as frequently as I can, I'm so excited! Same as always, feel free to review and let me know of your own ideas as well! This is just as much your story as it is mine :). **

**Here's Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy it**

* * *

"Well done, ladies. Expect the names for the starting lineup to be posted outside my office Friday morning. Now hit the showers before you stink up my field." Coach Daniels blew her whistle one last time for good measure and made her way off the field. Despite a few stragglers, everyone began to make their way towards the locker room, cheering down the path after a successful tryout.

"Oh. My. God - that went great! See, I told you." Emily said as she whipped around to see her sister plop down on the bench inside the dugout and take a few sips of water.

Beca licked her lips and sighed, "I still think it's too soon. For me, at least - "

"Oh, shut up." Emily rolled her eyes, "You belong on the field, Bec. Don't let anyone take that away from you." Beca scoffed and shook her head. Emily could see the gears turn in Beca's mind, "_Anyone_."

Beca slumped her shoulders, glancing between the field and Emily's stern face. She wanted nothing more than to seize this opportunity, to have a fresh start after New York. For so many years, softball has been the one thing that can pull her away from a bad place, it was her escape. So how does that suddenly turn into something she needs the escape from now?

"You sure about that?" Beca's voice was laced with skepticism as her eyes narrowed slightly, unconvinced and too stubborn to believe in her sisters knack of optimism. "Cause I feel like this is going to be one of those times where you think everything's going well but then some shit hits the fan."

"This is all her fault, y'know." Emily said, frustrated and overall just upset that Beca has lost her spark. For years she looked up to Beca's enthusiasm and passion for softball, so much that she's following in her older sisters' footsteps and aiming towards a scholarship for college. What worries Emily more is Beca is a senior, colleges will be looking at potential players and she would be lying if she said she wasn't worried Beca would throw in the towel. "Do you hear yourself? Beca, you can't let _one _girl ruin this for you - "

"It was more than that and you know it, Em." Beca said as she stood back up.

"I do. But I also know she was part of it." Emily followed her sister out of the dugout where they spotted Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Jessica lingering near the bleachers. "It'll be different this time around. I can feel it."

"If you say so." Beca muttered. They walked over towards the other softball players. Amy turned her head and beamed upon seeing the brunettes walk across the diamond.

"Well, well. Look who's gracing us with their presence."

"Y'all killed it out there!" Cynthia Rose exclaimed as she came around and wrapped her arms around Beca's shoulders and Emily's waist. "Maybe you guys can teach Jess a thing or two about stealing a base."

"Fuck off, CR." Jessica laughed. She turned back to Beca and Emily and shook her head amusingly, "So where are you guys off to now?"

Beca bit her lip, pondering while she pictured her schedule in her head, "English with...Mr. Bates."

"I have Anatomy with Mrs. Lyon." Emily added, "What about you guys?"

"Lucky for you guys, we're heading the same way." Amy said as she led the group towards the locker room.

Jessica smiled, "I have Anatomy with you, Emily. Mrs. Lyon is great. I had her last year."

"So great she gave you a D?" Cynthia Rose smirked.

"She's a tough grader and I was...distracted." Jessica grinned sheepishly.

Amy leaned towards Beca, "His name was Eric Ortiz." Beca laughed.

"Anyway," Jessica smiled, "That's not the case this year. I'm ending senior year with a bang, mark my words."

"I'm sure you will." Cynthia Rose snickered.

* * *

Amy and Cynthia Rose led Beca towards the back of Mr. Bates' classroom, settling into and claiming their seats. Beca looked around and her gaze fell on a familiar face. It was the redhead from before, the cheerleader was giggling along with her friends who sat behind her. Beca averted her eyes and leaned forward to whisper to Cynthia Rose and Amy who sat in front of her and beside her.

"Hey, who is that?" Beca asked, slyly pointing the tip of her pen towards the redhead.

Amy and Cynthia Rose followed Beca's line of sight. They recognized the cheerleader and turned back to Beca with coy smiles.

"Chloe Beale." Cynthia Rose said.

"Co-head cheerleader." Amy added.

"Figured." Beca nodded.

Amy shrugged, "You want us to call her over - ?"

"No - !"

"I'll call her over." Cynthia Rose smirked before turning around. "Yo, Beale!"

"My _god_, dude..." Beca hissed.

Chloe turned her head and smiled when she saw the softball players wave her over. Beca cursed under her breath when the redhead stood up, walking around the rows of desks. The brunette looked at the time, desperately hoping for Mr. Bates to walk in and start the class.

"Hey, guys." Chloe skipped over and leaned against a desk, crossing a leg over the other.

"What's going on, red?" Amy asked as she discreetly leaned back in her seat when she noticed Beca's poor attempt to disappear into the background.

"Aubrey has me recruiting for the squad, which is weird because she keeps vetoing everyone I bring in." Chloe chuckled, rolling her eyes. "But you know how she is. How are you guys?" She looked between Cynthia Rose and Amy before she noticed Beca tapping her pen against the palm of her hand.

Cynthia Rose noticed Chloe's eyes drift over to Beca. She leaned over and shook Beca's shoulder, making the brunette look up.

"Well, this is Beca. Her and her sister Emily just joined the team."

Beca cleared her throat, "We didn't make the team yet, technically."

"She's being modest." Amy said, "She was crushing it on the field today. Wouldn't you say?"

Chloe beamed, "Yeah! You were totes ah-mazing." She bounced her leg and lulled her head to the side, "Little birdie told me you transferred from the big apple. How did that happen?"

Beca raised an eyebrow, "Word travels fast around here, huh?" She asked, dodging the question she wasn't particularly eager to answer.

"Well you practically swooped in like a softball goddess." Chloe winked, "Can't blame the curiosity."

"No, I guess not." Beca grinned, her eyes squinting with a bit of curiosity of her own.

Chloe smiled and bit her lip, "So - "

"Alrighty, everyone. Sorry I'm late but if you could all take your seats, we can get started." Mr. Bates strolled inside the classroom. His trench coat flapped as he walked over to his desk, his hair ruffled when he removed his beanie.

Chloe frowned before turning back towards Beca and her friends. A smile soon found its way back on her face when Beca looked up at her and awkwardly bit her lip, struggling to think of something to say.

"To be continued." Chloe said, she pushed off on her heel and walked back over to her seat.

Amy and Cynthia Rose propped their chins on their fists as they simultaneously turned their heads to look at Beca.

"I think that went well." Cynthia Rose said.

_"Totes."_ Amy teased.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Fuck off."

* * *

"Amy and CR cornered Beca with a cheerleader." Emily giggled as she read through Beca's text messages, a variety of emojis were still coming through when Jessica leaned over.

"That sounds like fun." Jessica scanned the grey bubbles before she read a familiar name that made her eyebrows wiggle, "Chloe Beale, huh?"

"Who's that?" Emily laughed when Jessica stuck her tongue out and fanned herself.

"Barden's sweetheart. Your sister's in good hands." Jessica winked, "Very good hands."

"Okay, ew." Emily shook her head, "TMI." Jessica laughed.

Jessica slid her phone over to Emily, "Phone number, por favor." She watched the junior type across the screen before she turned her attention to the front of the room when the door opened, two goofy smiles strolled inside. Jessica smiled as she waved her friends over.

"Ew! You're in this class?" Jessica joked, pretending to gag when the boys walked over to claim the table beside her and Emily's.

"You should be glad! Maybe you'll pass it this time." The taller one of the two said with a grin. He leaned back in his seat and bounced his leg while his friend began to take out his binder.

"You're an ass, Jesse." Jessica snickered, "That's why Benji's my favorite."

"Shoot, I forgot my pen." Benji said as he rummaged through his backpack.

Jessica giggled. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Emily, "Oh my god, so this is Emily. One of the newest additions to the Cyclones. Ain't she cute?"

Emily blushed, shaking her head, "Oh god - hey!" She looked down at Jesse's jersey, "Oh, you're on the basketball team?"

"Sure am." Jesse pinched both ends of the logo on his jersey, smiling with pride. "And my boy Benji here is the dopest mascot Barden High has ever seen."

Benji smiled sheepishly, his fingers laced on his lap, "I don't know about that. Bumper was pretty good last year."

"Bumper...is a tool." Jesse said, "He got into a fight with the other teams mascot and he didn't even win."

"He did a pretty good backflip, though." Benji laughed. He cleared his throat before turning to Emily, "So who else joined the team?"

"My older sister Beca." Emily said.

"They're amazing." Jessica said matter-a-factly, "Mitchell Mayhem." Her eyes widened and she beamed with excitement, "I should trademark that!"

"Eyes forward, everyone." They turned back towards the front to see Mrs. Lyon marching into the classroom, making her way towards the board to write her name and email. She turned around and looked around at the faces staring back at her, "Well, I'm glad to see some fresh new faces. Along with some...familiar ones." Mrs. Lyon looked over at Jessica and raised her eyebrow, "In that case I do hope we won't fall into old, _familiar _habits."

Emily cleared her throat and bit back a laugh when Jessica sank into her seat.

"I thought you said she was nice?" Emily whispered while Mrs. Lyon pulled down the projection screen.

"I said she was a great teacher." Jessica clarified, "Never said she wasn't a bitch."

Emily gulped, "Oh boy..."

* * *

"Quit taking my fries!"

Beca snagged another fry from Emily's plate and winked as she popped it in her mouth. She chuckled lightly at the eye roll she got in return, impressed to say the least. Emily was definitely her sister.

"You seem to be settling in pretty well." Emily smirked. She took a sip of her water, quirking her eyebrow when Beca glared at her, "Who's Chloe?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "Don't make a big deal out of it. She's just someone from my English class."

Emily ignored her, "Just be careful. You have a very...distinct taste."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beca pressed, raising her eyebrow when Emily simply shrugged and averted her eyes.

"I mean what I mean."

"That doesn't make sense - "

"Mitchell Mayhem!" Jessica's voice sang it's way to Emily and Beca's ears, "There you are. I told you they'll be hiding back here." She cocked her head at Amy who shook her head.

"We weren't hiding." Beca said, "I just don't like big crowds."

Jessica plopped down between Amy and Emily and smiled across at Beca, "You know, the whole John Bender vibe you got going on is really cute."

"Down, kitty." Cynthia Rose chimed in.

Amy sighed, "Forgive her. We don't have her completely trained yet. She's like an energetic puppy who keeps peeing all over the house, marking her territory."

"I love your metaphors." Jessica giggled, leaning her head on Amy's shoulder.

Emily frowned, "I think that was a simile."

"Really?" Jessica lifted her head and tilted it. She pursed her lips and reached for a baby carrot, biting into it with a crunch.

Amy smirked, "While I do love the English 101 lesson, can we talk about what we're doing this weekend after the starting lineup is posted? Obviously we know all our names will be on it - more of a reason to celebrate!"

Beca folded her arms behind her now empty try, "What, like, go out to a movie or something?"

Cynthia Rose and Jessica barked out a laugh while Amy reached over and gently patted Beca's arm.

"You poor, neglected child. No, not a movie. I mean a _party_! This is our last year, or in your case your first, as a Cyclone and it should be celebrated." Amy glanced at Emily, "We're passing the baton over to Emily! We're entrusting her to carry the team next year."

Emily gulped, "Woah."

Beca smirked, "Parties aren't really my thing, to be completely honest. Like I said, not a fan of large crowds and...hormones."

Jessica pointed her half eaten carrot at the brunette and squinted her eyes, "You say that now because you've never been to one of our parties."

"Amy throws them." Cynthia Rose chimed in, "Everyone pulls up. The basketball team, cheerleaders, even the debate team. They took some convincing but we got through to them. They couldn't argue that they had a good time."

Beca exhaled through her nose and turned to Emily with raised, suggestive eyebrows. Normally she steered in the opposite direction of social interactions, especially those that consisted of hormonal teenagers under the influence of alcohol. But she didn't get any red flags around Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Jessica. She appreciated that because not only was that connection important for the team but as friends too.

"What do you think, Em?" Beca asked.

Emily smiled, "Let's do it!"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was really fun to write! I hope you guys liked it. We're slowly building up to what happened to Beca back in NYC :O do you guys have any ideas of what it could be? **

**As always, leave your reviews! I love reading them and to see that y'all are enjoying it only makes me want to write and update faster :)**

**Until the next chapter! 3 Thanks for reading **


End file.
